1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf carts and similar vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to golf cart enclosures comprising front, rear and/or left and right side panels composed at least partly of transparent or translucent materials that are suspended about the periphery of the golf cart from the roof structure to the undercarriage thereto to protect the occupants of the golf cart from inclement weather such as cold and precipitation.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there exist many types of golf cart enclosures designed to protect the occupants of the golf cart from inclement weather such as precipitation such as rain or cooler temperatures in the winter months. Basically, these types of golf cart enclosures each comprises one or more curtains or panels, typically formed at least in part of sheets of translucent or transparent materials, which are suspended from the roof structure to hand downwardly to the undercarriage of the golf cart. Commonly, a rear panel and left and right side panels are provided; however, unless the golf cart is fitted with a hard windshield, a front panel serving as a windshield may also be provided. To allow passenger ingress and egress and to allow access to the golf clubs stored at the rear of the golf cart, the panels are commonly secured to either to adjacent panels by zippers or similar fasteners or to the vertical side posts that support the roof structure.
Historically, many patents have taught panels for golf carts that protect the occupants from inclement weather. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,533 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein) discloses a golf cart enclosure comprising a pair of transparent side panels slidably suspended from a curtain mechanism affixed to the peripheral underside of the roof structure of a golf cart. The side panels each extend around one-half of a golf cart and are affixed together at adjoining edges at the front and rear of the golf cart by means of snap fasteners. Similar snap fasteners are provided about the lower peripheral edge of the undercarriage of the golf cart to more securely retain the side curtain panels in their closed position about the periphery of the golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,315 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein) discloses similar side panels positioned about the peripheral sides of a golf cart and secured into position by means of suction cups removably fastened to the roof of the cart. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,536 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein) discloses still another golf cart enclosure composed essentially of a unitary structure designed to be placed over the roof of a golf cart with its side panels extending downwardly about the periphery of the golf cart. A zippered opening is provided to allow ingress and egress to the golf cart.
All of the above-listed golf cart enclosures functioned to protect the occupants in the event of precipitation or inclement weather. However, during good weather conditions, the enclosures were cumbersome to store in such manner that the enclosures do not interfere with the free ingress and egress to the golf cart or otherwise obstruct the open air view of the occupants of the golf cart. Specifically, the enclosures disclosed in the first two mentioned patents contemplate sliding the panels leftwardly or rightwardly in a curtain fashion whereupon tie straps are used to tie the curtains together about the upstanding roof supports of the golf cart. While both enclosures may eventually be removed from the curtain assembly or from the roof structure by means of the suction cups, respectively, such removal procedures are time consuming. The enclosure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,536 may entirely be removed from a golf cart in an apparent quick and easy manner. However, in regard to all three types of enclosures, once the enclosures are removed, the bulky material constituting the enclosures must be stored somewhere on or in the cart for subsequent use. Storage of such bulky material is usually cumbersome or otherwise interferes with the otherwise roomy and unobstructed open air view of the golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,694 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein), assigned to the assignee of this application, was a marked improvement to the above-listed prior art golf cart enclosures. Specifically, the novel feature of our prior invention comprised peripheral flaps positioned about the periphery of the roof panel of the enclosure which allows each panel suspended therefrom to be folded and rolled upwardly in a bight and then tucked under the roof panel whereupon the flap is then fastened to the rim of the golf cart. Complete roll up and tuck-in of each panel about the periphery of the roof panel of the enclosure resulted in the entire enclosure being stored on top of the roof structure of a golf cart where it is completely out of the way of the occupants of the vehicle, thereby not obstructing the view of the occupants or otherwise interfering with their free movement. Moreover, in the event of imminent inclement weather, the bights of rolled-up panels could be quickly unfolded from under the peripheral flaps of the roof panel of the enclosure and suspended therefrom to protect the occupants from precipitation. Further, should the enclosure become soiled or otherwise require cleaning, the entire enclosure may be quickly and easily removed from the roof structure of the cart for cleaning and then quickly and easily reinstalled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,694 has been a commercial success in the golf cart industry. Many other patentable improvements have been, at least in part, developed based upon U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,694. Specifically, other prior art golf cart and related enclosures patents (the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein) citing U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,694 include:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,396 Cover for the rear bag compartment of a golf cart
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,445 Golf cart cover, components therefor and methods of making the same
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,304 Golf cart cover, components therefor and methods of making the same
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,617 Frame with canvas cover for all-terrain vehicle
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,303 Cab enclosure for a self-propelled earth moving machine
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,447 Golf cart frame enclosure attachment device
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,446 ATV all-weather cab
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,801 Vehicle enclosure
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,134 Portable golf cart weathershield system
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,613 Stroller shading device
U.S. Pat. No. D413,283 Removable side windows
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,399 Multipurpose cover for car
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,507 Portable shelter for releasable attachment to a snowblower, walker or other walking implement
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,317 Dual paneled golf cart enclosures
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,018 Protective cover for golf bags on a golf car
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,118 Aluminum framed vinyl closure for golf carts
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,881 Portable golf cart cover and method of manufacture therefor
U.S. Pat. No. D355,403 All terrain vehicle cab
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,235 Golf cart weathershield
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,656 Golf cart enclosure
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,275 Golf cart cover
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,601 Frame and cover for wheeled vehicle
U.S. Pat. No. D332,437 Combined article cab and rod bar safety cage
While U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,694 has been widely commercialized, more contemporary golf cart utilize roof structures have integral gutter system that drain precipitation such as rain through the vertical roof supports. Hence, golf cart enclosures with roof panels are not optimally used with such roof structures since they cover the entirety of the roof including the integral gutter system. Precipitation such as rain then simply runs off the roof panel instead of draining through the integral gutter system. Therefore, there exists a need in the golf cart industry for a golf cart enclosure that allows the panels to be rolled-up into a bight and stored about the periphery of the roof structure without obstructing the integral gutter system of the roof structure of the golf cart.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the golf cart enclosure art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf cart enclosure having suspended translucent or transparent panels to protect the occupants of the golf cart from precipitation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf cart enclosure which may be easily mounted to the roof structure of a typical golf cart and left in place without obstruction or interference with the open air view of the occupants.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf cart enclosure including front and side panels and/or rear or front panels suspended from the roof structure of a golf cart which may be simply rolled up into a bight and stored about the periphery of the roof structure during good weather conditions and then during inclement weather, simply unrolled from about the periphery of the roof structure to protect the occupants of a golf cart from precipitation.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.